Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-7-(10q+3)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -7 {-1(}\gray{10q+3}{)} $ $ -7 {-10q-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -10q {-7 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -10q {-10}$ The simplified expression is $-10q-10$